


Not so Slow Burn

by Gonardo



Series: FireFighter AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Marking, Firefighter AU, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, admittance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonardo/pseuds/Gonardo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot where Bucky is a firefighter and Steve is a first responder. Steve fears the worst but when Bucky is fine he admits his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Slow Burn

The whole lot was going down. Steve tried to calm those down when he first arrived on the scene. It was some kind of horror movie. The flames where crackling and there was a roar. Smoke billowed into the sky. Sparks and embers fell. He and his co workers help give oxygen to those in need. He hears static on the radio. He called in. "Shit guys, this is bad. We are going to need to call all those in the county. Are they en route?" He asks. 

More static. "Fire truck just a couple of miles away. Ambulance on their way as well as the police. They will take the ones who are worse off." 

Steve felt dizzy. He lowered his head and brought his arm to cover his mouth. Just then a small explosion went off. People screamed.  
__________   
Bucky's eyes scanned the scene. Heart lodged up into his throat. He had heard the conversation. But nothing prepares you for this. He's off before the truck comes to a complete stop. Timothy shouts instructions to those around him. Someone hooked up a hose to a close by fire hydrant. Gave a thumbs up. Bucky was about to turn when a woman came up to him. 

"Mister, mister! Help me! My baby is somewhere in there."

"Where at ma'am."

"Towards the back. You have to get my baby!"

Bucky looked into her wild and desperate eyes. Said a quick prayer, adjust his helmet and ran towards the rear of the fire without thought. Cornering the large empty building he spied a little boy curled up into a ball. He managed to get out and had scraped along his limbs. And by the looks of it he was readying for bed. "Come on, buddy. I got you." He reaches to pick him up when another, much larger explosion goes off. His only thought was to protect the boy. He drops on his knee and shields him, glass and shards pierce the air. He hears the slight shift and knows it's only a matter of time before they are both buried...  
____________  
"Yes, we are en route. Just the edge of town. The traffic is surprisingly light so no need to slow down. Five minutes max." The husky voice said. More activity. A woman approaches Steve. 

"Excuse me sir, have you any word on my nephew? My sister in law is going crazy with worry."

"Um..."

"Some firefighter just went back there to get him and he's not back ye..." That's when the explosion goes off. Steve grabs her to steady her.   
____________  
"Bucky? Bucky!" Timothy's voice was tinny in his ear piece. He groans as a heavy weight presses down his back. A small warm body shudders and presses against his front. He groans. Not fully awake, so the pain hasn't made its way to his brain...  
____________  
Radio crackles to life. "Shit! Have any of you heard word from Bucky yet?"

"Negative." Steve jerks his head up. Bucky! No, please no...

"I have a bad feeling guys..."

"Yeah me too..."  
____________  
They found him with not much time to spare. He is sore as heck but nothing broken or serious. Is given ample oxygen. Steve had to stay back, he didn't trust himself. The family, including the boy is allowed to hug Bucky after he's given the thumbs up. He encloses them into his embrace. They all laugh and sniffle at the same time. Steve's eyes burned. He had to look away.   
____________  
Bucky is still in some of his gear. It took long hours to get that damn fire to be tamed. He ached everywhere. There was a nasty scratch on his ankle and neck. His under shirt was covered in soot and sweat. And a smudge of blood. He inhales and is about to drift off when footsteps come closer.

"What the fuck were you thinking? Doing?"

Bucky startled when he realized the questions were directed at him. "My job."

"You could have been killed!"

"There's always a risk of that happening." Choosing to brush it off.

"No need to be careless and just plain fucking stupid."

His hackles raise. "Just hold up." Bucky looks at him with hooded eyes. A first responder stood in front of him. Hands balled into fist. "There was a boy back there. I couldn't just ignore that woman's plea for help." He shot back. Fully awake now he glared at him. Lips pressed into a thin line. "You should know, seeing as you are a first responder." He gives him 'are you fucking kidding me' glare. As he assessing him in his own uniform. 

"This isn't a joke."

"I take my job very seriously. If you don't believe that, then fine. That's on you not me." Bucky goes to get up but a hand on his shoulder stops him. 

"Look I was terrified that they were going to come back and tell me that you were dead, all right?"

Bucky sighs and leans back. Rubbing a hand over his face. 

What was about to happen, neither of them could go back from...  
_____________  
When the station house mostly cleared out the two stayed in with the trucks. Others stayed upstairs. Steve paced while Bucky sat there looking guilty. "What's this about Steve?"

"What do you mean?"

"What has got you so upset?"

"I thought I lost you Buck." He sighs. Shoulders slumped. Walks closer, voice low. "If they hadn't found you when they did, I would of come next." Which was saying something. Trained well, yes. But Steve Rogers had a good head on his shoulders. He always thought things through. 

"Steve..."

"Just let me talk, Buck..." Gets closer. Closer still. Bucky had to lean back further just to keep eye contact. Gasped out loud when Steve's fingers started to trace his jawline. Suddenly neither wanted to talk. Fingers traveled to the bun at the nape of Bucky's neck. Causing him to inhale sharply. Steve tried to go slow. But anger and fear fought their way past. Soot gathered onto his fingertips. "You scared me. Don't do that again."

Bucky inhales to reply but then closes his eyes and moans softy. Steve now straddles him. His head is being cupped by sure strong hands. Lips open gently under Steve's. They hover, teasing, testing. Steve's eyes roam over Bucky's face. The lines and shadows. Stubble and dirt. Then Bucky's tongue, hot and slick, traces his full bottom lip. He groans in response and closes the distance. Breathy moans fill the air. They both tried to be slow, but that got shot to hell. Bucky feels Steve hug his waist with thick muscular thighs. His own hands tries to pry off the starchy uniform that the man is wearing. Just enough to touch bare skin. They grind together. The adrenaline from earlier comes roaring back. 

Steve pulls back to nibble along Bucky's jaw, up to his ear to whisper hotly. "I have wanted this since I first seen you walk through that door. All hot as fuck. Actually..." He dips his tongue into the shell of Bucky's ear. "Before that. remember high school? Seeing you on the football field in those tight pants. Oh, that ass of yours..."

"You remember that?" He asks.

"Mmm hmm." Nips the lobe and then goes back to ease his tongue back into the shell. 

"Ah fuck, that's good." Bucky jerks. "Steve, ah, the one with the beautiful hands and eyes to match. I always wanted you to draw me."

Steve pulls back, shocked. "I, you knew who I was?"

"Yeah, Stevie. I sure did. I always snuck a glance your way. That tight little ass in those khaki pants. And pristine white button up shirt. And those glasses. Shit! Those glasses kept me up at night." Lets out a huff. "Fuck Stevie."

"I did draw you. I wish I could now.""

"Now?" Bucky asks, slightly embarrassed. 

"Well yeah. Well, sort of. Seeing you all flustered and hot. You're fucking gorgeous Bucky. Always were." He breathes out as he rakes his teeth along Bucky's neck. Spies the wound is careful not to harm it. All ready cleaned and treated. "What do you say to that Bucky?"

"I say, hell yeah." His brain wanted to quit working properly. Hisses when Steve finds him through layers of clothing. Wrapping his fingers around his hard cock. When did he have time to do that? Did it matter? It felt too damn good and he wasn't about to complain. "I have wanted those hands on me for so long. I'm afraid this is a dream."

"I assure you, it's not." A pull, rough but not overly so had Bucky gasping for air.

"Fuck! Oh Stevie." He whimpers. "Yes!"

"I want ya inside me, yeah?" Bucky can only nod in agreement. Steve dug into his pocket where one of the guys had secretly stashed a condom. All he needed was lube. He settles for Vaseline. Bucky grunts when Steve returned on it, plopping onto his lap. 

"Get up back you dope, I had something in mind." 

"What?"

"You'll see..." He had enough wits to grin. "Turn around. I want a good look at that luscious ass." Steve obeys him. Bucky gently spreads him. Pauses to get a good look, exhales. Watches as the muscles tighten. Kisses him on the cheeks, top of the cleft, his tight sac. Bites down, gently and then takes some flesh and pulls. Steve felt his knees weaken. "Take some and slick up your fingers. I want to watch you open yourself up." He would do it but he still had dirt on his on his knuckles and under his fingernails. He didn't want to irritate Steve's hole. He does, however, spread him open. 

Watches as Steve reaches behind him, and gently rubs himself. Jumps when he feels Bucky's breath. Hears him rumble to keep going. Does so. Enters a finger inside and waits until it gives. Pushes deeper yet. Exhales deeply. His erection bobs. If anyone walks in on this, they sure would get an eye full. Steve bending over in front of Bucky as he starts to insert another finger. 

"I wish you could see yourself Steve. Think you can add the third one, yeah?" He asks. Steve does and it stings but it gets better. "You ready?" His control snaps. He turns around to see that Bucky has all ready protected himself. 

"Been ready for this for over ten years." Moans as Steve shimmies over him again, takes him in hand and sinks down. "Fuck Stevie." Can't say anything as he's being ridden. Slowly at first then faster and harder. "Steve, what's wrong?"

"Just let me feel Buck, please." He rides him, his thighs causing friction. He kisses him deeply, nipping, licking and sucking. "Yeah, Buck yeah. Well worth the wait. Ah, yeah."   
_____________  
Timothy groans in disgust. "Ah, man. Steve and Bucky are fucking like bunnies downstairs."

"No, they are not!" A fellow firefighter says.

"It better not be on or in a fire truck." They all groan together. The sounds getting louder. 

Steve's uncle walks in, listens, hears Steve's name. Wrinkles his nose. Not something that you want to hear your nephew doing. 

"Turn up the television. None of our business anyway boys..."  
_____________  
"Fuck Stevie, I'm so close. I'm about to..." He leans forward to mouth Steve's shoulders. 

"Yeah, gonna cum in me? How about I cum all over your uniform. You'd like that. Huh?" He chuckles. "Or do you want to cum on me?"

"Let me mark you. Please, I wanna watch my cum mark you..." Steve gets up, Bucky rips off the condom and cums all over Steve's thighs. Even marking his dick. "Ah fuck!" 

"That's it Bucky... Look at that. I always wanted to see you cum. See your face, watch your cock twitch. Mmm..." He rubs it into his thighs. Then lifts Bucky's leg, has him hold it up and starts spurting his semen over the pants and boots. 

Bucky could only watch. Mesmerized. After they both pant. "You want to come home with me?" Steve asks. "Take a nice hot shower. Order some food. Watch some tv, relax."

"I'd like that."  
_____________  
Bucky and Steve washed each other in the hot spray. Bucky finally got his tongue on Steve's sweet ass. Lapping at his hole over and over again. Until Steve's cum splashed against the tile. "Ah, fuck it Bucky." He has a condom and lube ready. Still in the shower as he readies Bucky, picks him up until Bucky's legs wrap around his waist. Pins him against the wall, grips his ass and pumps into him over and over again. 

It's too soon for love, was it not? But something was blooming in both. Strong and powerful. Bucky gasps Steve's name, whimpers then pumps his cum all over the blonde's stomach. "Come on me Steve, mark me again." Steve takes the rubber off and spurts his seed over Bucky. They come together, heaving, mixing their cooling, sticky semen. Mouths fused even when they clean each other off for the final time. Steve is gentle as he dresses Bucky's wounds. Who watches with hooded eyes. They doze on the couch. Bucky wakes, screaming. Steve calms him as best he can. Bucky sobs harshly.

"Steve. Steve it's all my fault!"

"What's your fault? The sex, I kinda wanted it too."

"No, Steve. The fire." Steve sits back, confusion written across his face. Not understanding. "The fire that killed your father. I was the boy that he saved. He died saving my life. Steve, say something. Please!"

Steve rocks back and then shoots back up. Steve's father was found, and then later died in the hospital. He kept asking about a brunette with big blue eyes, asking if he was okay. He died shortly after finding that the boy was fine. That boy, now a man is sitting on his couch. "Steve?"He asks, broken. 

"That's you?"

"Yeah. I kept in contact with your mom up until she passed away." Steve jerked as if he were struck. "She told me that you weren't ready. And every time I wanted to bring it up it never seemed like a good time."

His mom always had good things to say about him. Placing a hand over her heart when she received a card or letter. Beamed that he was her other son. But for some reason she had some kind of twinkle in her eye when she looked at Steve. Even over heard her say the term 'son-in-law' and something about the two would make a good pair.

"I became a firefighter because of him. Pay it forward you know." He swallows. 

"That tattoo." On his left arm was a logo, his father wore his proudly. Bucky has a matching one. Oh, god. 

"Steve, do you need me to leave?"

"Stay!" He surprises them both. "My uncle is all I have left. You knew her. I miss her so much Bucky, I miss them. I want you to stay. To be part of my life."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah? How about you."

Bucky's answer was a kiss...


End file.
